Secrets of the Younger Urashima
by Temjin-On
Summary: Kanako Urashima has been keeping a secret for a long time. A secret that will change Keitaro's life forever.


**(Author's Notes:** Well, it's been a while in the works, and it isn't a Triumvirate update. Yep, it's perhaps my most radical fic yet, and I hope you all enjoy it. This one is touchy, for one it deals with what is considered rape. Nothing graphic, but still, none the less, rape. Oh yeah, before I get any further, if you hadn't already guessed, in here, Kanako shows up early with a baby fathered by Keitaro. Yes, this wouldn't normally happen, and she wouldn't come this early in the plot line, but hey, I thought this idea was so good I'd write it. Putting that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this. And let me touch again on the rape. It is considered rape because Keitaro was not a willing participant. You have to be awake for it to be consensual. But not to ramble further, yeah. That's about it. Enjoy my take on a fic that I am quite positive has never been done before. Please try not to flame me...)

**(Disclaimer!** I do not in any way, shape or form own Love Hina. It is the property of Ken Akamatsu.

**Secrets of the Younger Urashima**

**Chapter One: Kanako's Return**

A young woman stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to Hinata-sou with a bag on her shoulder and an infant cradled in her arms. The young woman smiled with glee and anticipation as she worked up the courage to walk up the stairs. She didn't make it far though, as a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hello, Kanako." said Haruka. "Funny, last time I checked you weren't supposed to be coming here."

Kanako spun around. "Hello, Aunt Haruka."

The two stared into each other's eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Haruka. "I thought it was agreed that you would stay with your Grandmother."

"Granny is much too busy in her globetrotting and vacationing to be held down by me and my baby." replied Kanako, a smile again forming on her face. "Besides, I thought it was high time that my little boy got to meet his father."

Haruka's eyebrow twitched and she let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, it doesn't look like I will be able to stop you, just realize what you are about to do. This will change things between you two forever."

"Oh, I am totally aware.," said Kanako.

"Follow me up, and wait outside till I let you in." sighed Haruka. "We have to do this in a way that won't end up in the girls killing Keitaro."

"They won't kill him." Said Kanako. "It isn't right to deny a boy a father. They'll understand."

Haruka sighed and glared at Kanako coldly. "Alright, come on." Haruka started walking up the stairs, pausing a second to make sure Kanako was following her. '_Damn that girl. She really knows how to piss people off and make things complicated._' They reached the top of the stairs and stood just outside the doors to Hinata-sou. "Stay here, I will be back for you in a minute."

'_Fine old woman, we'll do it your way._' Thought Kanako. "Okay, I'll be right here."

Haruka walked inside and into the living room to find Kitsune and Shinobu sitting around. "Alright, two things here, first, where's Keitaro, and second, I need everyone to clear out of here for a little bit."

"Uh, I think sempai's cleaning the hot springs right now." Said Shinobu. "But why do you need us to clear out?"

"Yeah! What's the big idea here, huh?" asked Kitsune. "We live here!"

"I don't have time to fight with you right now, Kitsune, just do it!" growled Haruka. "And Shinobu, can you be a dear and get Keitaro for me and make sure all the other girls know to stay away?"

Shinobu nodded and went off to get Keitaro. She walked into the Hot Springs and gave Keitaro a start.

"Wah!" shouted Keitaro. "I didn't know you were going to be taking a bath right now Shinbou! Honest! Please don't get Motoko…"

"No no, it's okay. I wasn't going to freak out…" said Shinobu. "Haruka is waiting for you in the living room and it seems really important."

"Oh…" said Keitaro. "In that case, I'll be right there."

Keitaro walked to the living room and on his way in the hall he found Kitsune ranting to Naru.

"Can you believe it? Haruka just waltzed in all in some foul mood and tells me to move my ass. Who does she think she is, huh? I live here!"

"Maybe if you paid your rent a little more often…" chuckled Naru.

"Oh shut up." Sighed Kitsune. "But we should really go and listen in to see what this is about! I betcha he's done something really bad!"

"You know your right." Said Naru. "I would be interested to see what all the secrecy is about."

Keitaro didn't hear this part, and walked into the living room to find Haruka standing there.

"Sit down, Keitaro." said Haruka. "We have something to discuss."

Keitaro was a little put off by how serious Haruka sounded, but did as he was told. "So uh, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about your sister... Well, you'll see in a minute. I'll be right back." Haruka walked out and returned with Kanako.

"Oh, wow…" gasped Keitaro, seeing Kanako with a baby. "Kanako… I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Or uh, any male friends period."

Outside, the girls were lined up and shocked.

"I didn't know Keitaro had a sister!" muttered Naru in shock.

"Is this right for us to spy on Urashima?" whispered Motoko. "That'd make us no better than him, wouldn't it?"

"Shh! Shh! Quiet!" hissed Kitsune. "You want us to get caught!"

Inside the living room Kanako took a seat next to Keitaro.

"Hello, Keitaro." Said Kanako, shifting the baby around in her lap. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I should say so." Replied Keitaro. He looked down at the baby cradled in Kanako's arms and got curious. "He's very cute. I mean, it is a boy, right?"

"Yes, he's a boy. " said Kanako. "His name is Toshi, and he is nine months old."

"He looks oddly familiar." Said Keitaro, looking at Toshi and thinking hard.

"Yes, he certainly takes after his father."

Keitaro nodded. "Ah, so then why does he look familiar? I swear I've seen pictures that look almost exactly like Toshi."

Kanako smiled. "You have seen pictures like his before, he looks a lot like the baby pictures Mom keeps of you in one of her photo albums."

Keitaro froze. "W…what?"

Kanako looked directly into Keitaro's eyes. "Toshi does look a lot like you." A grin crossed her face. "After all, you are his father."

"No…n…no, it's not possible." stuttered Keitaro in shock. "It isn't possible. I forget a lot of things, but having sex certainly isn't something I would forget."

"Yes, it is possible." said Kanako, a look of joy on her face. "You see, two days before I left to go stay with Granny, I had brought you tea after dinner, remember? Well, I had made sure to slip you some sedatives, and mix them into the tea, and before you knew what happened you were out cold. And after that, well, we had sex. It took a little extra effort on my part, but it was what I had always wanted." Kanako paused for a moment, and continued. "I had been planning from really the first day I realized just how much I loved you. And when Mom and Dad said they were sending me away to stay with Granny, I had no other choice, it was now or never to spring my plan. So it all happened, and even though you were asleep it meant more than the world to me. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I was overjoyed. Finally, we had something that we could share forever!"

Keitaro was stunned. "Kanako! That's rape! You do know that, don't you? And more importantly, it's incest! You're my sister for the love of god!"

"I'm adopted and you know it, Keitaro!" said Kanako forcefully. "And I only drugged you because you'd never let me if you where awake!"

"Well, no shit!" yelled Keitaro. "You're my sister! Adopted or not, you've always been my sister!"

Toshi began to cry when Keitaro started to yell. Kanako removed the baby from her lap and hugged him close to her chest and rocked him back and fourth. "It's okay, it's okay." She whispered. "Your father's just a little freaked out. Really, it's okay sweetheart." Kanako looked at Keitaro. "I may have always just been a sister to you, but to me, you've been the only one in my life who's been kind to me no matter what. I could talk to you about anything, and you have always been the most understanding and loving person. All my life we've been close, and for most of my life, I have been in love with you. You weren't just a brother, you were the only person I really trusted, and I have never wanted anyone other than you." Toshi stopped crying and she stopped rocking him.

"How come I am only hearing about this now?" asked Keitaro. "If you knew it was my baby, how come I never heard about it?"

"Your parents and your grandmother decided that it would be best if you never knew." said Haruka. "They figured that you were under enough stress with college and that you'd most likely lose your mind knowing you had a baby with your sister. After that, I was clued in and told what to do should Kanako ever pop up. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite prepared for such a sudden visit."

Keitaro slumped down on the couch, taking all that had been said in. Outside the room, the residents of Hinatasou were standing in silence and shock.

"She…she raped her own brother." gasped Naru. "And… and the idiot has a baby…"

"Wow… I've heard of low ways to get laid, but… damn." Whispered Kitsune. "And having sex with your brother isn't really… healthy either."

"For once, he was not the aggressive pervert." Whispered Motoko. "Keitaro's perversion is minute compared to what his sister has pulled."

"Well, you know what they say…" muttered Su. "Incest is best."

"SU!" hissed Motoko. "Now is not the time for such comments!"

"I am just saying, Kanako chose incest, and I have to marry my brother, so how can I disagree with that statement?"

"Don't even try to put logic into this situation, Su." said Kitsune. "Cause it sure as hell isn't going to work."

Shinobu, who had remained silent, gasped in shock. "If he's always thought of me as a little sister... Then that... And her... and..." with a thud, Shinobu hit the ground.

Back inside the living room, Haruka looked up at the closed door.

"Come on girls, I guess you can come in now."

From outside a large groan could be heard from Kitsune.

"How did you know? Aside from Shinobu..."

"I know you girls, and I knew if I said 'secret meeting', you'd be here in an instant. But I didn't think this time." Haruka sighed. "I kinda wished for once in your lives you girls weren't so damned nosey... Oh well, no matter now, the cats out of the bag."

Uneasily, Kitsune led the girls into the room, with Naru and Motoko both carrying the limp form of Shinobu in with them. For a moment, there was an uneasy silence, punctuated only by the cooing coming from Toshi. The silence was broken by Su, who rushed over to the couch and placed her head on the armrest next to Kanako, looking with large eyes at Toshi.

"Can I play with him?" asked Su.

"Well..." replied Kanako.

"Please? I promise I'll be gentle! Honest!"

"Okay, but your mine if you harm my little boy at all." said Kanako, lifting up Toshi. "Here, put your arms out."

"Yeah, yeah." said Su. "I know how to hold a baby!" Su took Toshi from Kanako and held him in her arms. She looked down at him and started making faces. "Hello there!"

Toshi giggled as Su made face after face.

"He seems to like the attention." said Motoko, watching Su play with Toshi.

"Of course he does." said Kitsune. "All babies love attention."

Su turned her head over to the unconscious Shinobu. She carefully held Toshi and walked over and sat down next to Shinobu. "Shinobu, Shinobu! You have to wake up!" Su poked her in the forehead.

"Wha?" asked Shinobu as she woke up.

Su giggled and turned towards Shinobu. "Isn't he cute?"

Shinobu looked down at Toshi, trying to withhold the urge to have another emotional explosion. "He really does look like his father, he has his eyes."

Naru stood off to the side of the room, watching everyone. '_How am I supposed to feel right now?_' thought Naru. '_Should I feel disgusted at how the baby came about, or should I be excited to play with it. Why do I feel so, so jealous of her?_'

Keitaro looked at the girls playing with Toshi. "Not to ruin anyone's fun, but I think I'd like to hold my son."

Su nodded and carried Toshi over to Keitaro and handed him off. Keitaro looked down and took a long look at his child.

Kanako moved closer to Keitaro on the couch. "How does it make you feel, when you hold him?"

"I feel... That I still can't believe it." replied Keitaro. "I mean, am I really going to be a good father?"

Kanako smiled. "I wouldn't want any other. Toshi is very lucky to have such a loving person as his father."

"I just wish I had as much faith in me as you do." sighed Keitaro. He again looked down at Toshi, who smiled up at him knowingly. "Well, kid. Here's hoping you don't end up with my bad luck and bad eyesight." Keitaro chuckled.

**End Chapter One**

**(Author's Footnote:** Okay, so it wasn't that great of a first chapter. I promise the second one will be a lot better. Uh so yeah, that's that. Keitaro's a father, Kanako's a mother, Haruka is a great aunt, and everyone is left pondering. Again, as I said, next chapter will be even better!


End file.
